Las Elegidas
by samcall
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie es un hechicera, y Arizona su guía. Tome ideas de la serie Charmed y Greys Anatomy. Pero los personajes pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Elegidas**

_Esta historia es Calzona AU, pero tome ideas de Greys y de mi otro programa favorito Charmed. No soy buena escritora solo pensé en darle una oportunidad, y me di cuenta de lo difícil que es escribir una historia. Mi idea es que Callie es una de las elegidas y Arizona su guía blanco. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes._

* * *

Callie, Meredith y Christina desde hace dos a os son conocidas como las elegidas, ellas no sabian de su destino sino hasta que descubrieron un misterioso libro en el atico. Todo comenzo cuando Callie que es la menor de las tres se mude a su casa de la infancia en la cual ya vivian sus dos hermanas.  
Christina en una cirujana y trabaja varias horas en el hospital asi que casi nunca estaba en casa, hasta que descubrieron sus poderes hace dos años, ella por su parte tiene el poder de congelar. Es la mayor de las tres pero solo un a o mayor que su hermana meredith, la cual tiene el poder de premoniciones ademas de que recientemente comenzo a descubrir que podia levitar (aun esta aprendiendo, por lo que no es muy buena) ademas de ser una de la elegidas Meredith es dueña de un bar el cual abrio hace un año aproximadamente, al cual le esta llendo my bien; y por ultimo tenemos a Callie la cual puede mover objetos con su mente, ella recientemente termino la universidad en contaduria y administracion, y se mudo de nuevo a casa porque consiguió una beca para estudiar un doctorado. El sueño de las tres no era vivir en su casa de la infancia siendo adultas y mucho menos con sus hermanas, pero con su descubrimiento de su poderes y legado, también aprendieron que lo mejor es permanecer juntas para cuando tienen que combatir a el mal.

Asi ha sido su vida van a realizar sus actividades y terminan con el mal. Otra cosa que cambio y que las sorprendio es que hace un a o se enteraron que tenian una hermana, media hermana para ser mas precisa, su nombre el Lexie y es dos a os menor que Callie, ellas habia crecido con su familia adoptiva y solo se entero de todo hace un a o tambien, Lexie es interna en el mismo hospital donde trabaja Christina, ella tambien recibio sus poderes cuando conoció a sus hermanas, ellas tiene el poder de teletransportacion. Y por lo mismo 6 meses atras se fue a vivir con ellas, su familia vive en otro pais asi que de todos modos no los veia mucho y la decisión de mudarse fue mas sencilla.

A ellas se les asigno un guía o ángel blanco, su nombre era Ellis pero ella fue aniquilada en un motin a los angeles hace 3 meses, por los angeles negros. Fue una batalla en la cual hubo varias perdidas pero al final la victoria fue para ellos los buenos, con la ayuda de las hechiceras. Despues de esto a las elegidas se les asigno un nuevo angel guardian, Arizona Robbins.  
Arizona inmediatamente se integro muy bien con las hermanas, de hecho pareciera que siempre había sido su protectora, aprendió a conocerlas a cada una y a ganarse su cofianza. La verdad que Arizona es excelente en su trabajo y muy comprometida, ademas de responsable; es por eso que le asignaron este responsabilidad y honor tan grande.

POV Callie

Hace 8 meses que conocí a un hombre maravilloso, su nombre es Cole, y hoy es nuestro aniversario de 6 meses, la verdad las cosas han ido muy rapido con el y algunas veces no se si vamos muy rápido y cometiendo errores, pero bueno creo que ya es muy tarde para pensar eso, ya que hace una semana me entere de que estoy embarazada, y Cole me pidio que me mudara con el, la verdad eso es lo mas logico ya que vamos a ser padres, pero aun no me eh mudado y solo le doy excusas, pero estoy muy confundida, creo que son las hormonas del embarazo.

Yo se que toda esta situacion no es para nada normal, y me refiero a que Cole es un demonio, bueno es parte humano tambien y esa es la parte de la cual me enamore, al principio cuando me entere de la verdad no sabia que hacer, mis hermanas querian destruirlo, Ellis nos decia que teniamos que acabar con el, que era peligroso, pero no pude yo tenia sentimientos por el y de verdad el me probo que no queria hacernos da o y que habia cambiado.  
Ya se me van a decir que como puedo estar segura de el, pero para empezar al mes que conoci a Cole y lo trate, el me confeso que se habia enamorada de mi, y que queria intentar tener una relacion con migo, pero que no podia hacer eso antes de que me confesara la verdad. Y fui en ese momento cuando me conto todo, de como era un demonio, que lo habian mandado a investigarnos para derrotarnos, de la triada (que eran sus jefes). Todo lo confeso y nos ayudo a prepararnos para combatir a nuestros enemigos. Me dijo que queria dejar todo atras para estar con migo, y la verdad despues de un mes yo acepte darle una oportunidad; y hasta este momento el siempre nos ha apoyado y nunca nos ha traicionado, a pesar de que ahora su antes amigos lo buscan para matarlo por traicionarlos.

La verdad todo era felicidad con Cole, el me trata como princesa y no tengo dudas de el. Ahora que se entero de mi embarazo ha estado tan feliz, nunca lo habia visto así, puedo ver en sus ojos el amor que me tiene, incluso ha estado investigando como quitarle su lado demoniaco, de verdad el es perfecto. Y no se que ha cambiado que últimamente dudo de mis decisiones, bueno la verdad es que si se que ha pasado, solo que no quiero aceptarlo, todo cambio hace 3 meses.

POV Arizona

Hace 3 meses que me asignaron a las elegidas, de verdad que es un gran honor, y me encanta mi trabajo. Me llevo muy bien con las 4 hermanas a pesar de que son tan diferentes. jeje Pero nose como decirlo, asi que solo diere la verdad: desde que vi a Callie supe que ella era mi alma gemela, es dificil explicar como lo se, pero solo se que es verdad. Asi que entenderán mi decepción cuando me presento a su novio Cole, y despues mi preocupacion y enojo cuando supe que era mitad demonio, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero todas parecen seguras de que l cambio y que ahora es uno de los buenos, y lo malo es que debo admitir que no tengo ninguna queja de el; y de que trata a Callie como una reina.

En este tiempo eh llegado a conocer muy bien a Callie, digo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, somos las mejores amigas (aunque para mi ella sea mucho mas, ahora que la conozco se que de verdad la amo), algunas veces creo que ella siente algo por mi tambien, pero me da mucho miedo que no sea verdad asi que nunca le he hablado de mis sentimientos, y por lo visto ya es demasiado tarde porque esta embarazada y se mudara con su novio. Cuando me dijo la noticia se veia asustada, melancolica, y me dijo que estaba nerviosa de como iva a reaccionar ya que soy muy importante para ella; cuando me dijo esto yo solo la abrece y le dije que siempre contara con migo y que nunca la dejare y es la verdad a pesar de todo quiero verla feliz y estar en su vida no importa como, y se que voy a amar a su bebe porque es parte de ella.  
Ahora me dirijo a la habitacion de Callie, se supone que vamos a salir a almorzar y se esta tardando mucho.

POV Callie

Callie estas lista, escucho la voz de Arizona afuera de mi habitación. La verdad se me paso el tiempo, me quede pensando en mi vida y en como seria en otra relidad, con otra persona a mi lado.  
Le abro la puerta para que entre. Perdon, perdon se me hizo tarde pasa y esperame ya solo busco mi bolsa.  
Listo ya nos podemos ir, tomo de la mano a Arizona y nos vamos.

Las dos suben al carro de Callie, como a Arizona le encanta conducir siempre que salen Callie le da las llaves de su carro a ella.  
Dime Callie has pensado en algun nombre para el bebe, pregunta Arizona

No la verdad es que todavia no salgo del shock de enterarme que estoy embarazada, jejeje. pero la verdad es que estoy algo preocupada, mira no le he dicho esto a nadie porque no quiero que se preocupen, pero... Callie se queda callada, como pensando si contarle a Arizona o no.

Arizona estaciona el auto en el estacionamiento de su luchar favorito para comer, entonces se da gira y mira a Callie.  
Callie sabes que puedes confiar en mi, por favor dime que te pasa, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar una solucion.

mmm esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie por favor. Mira lo que pasa es que, nose ni como explicarlo, solo que me siento extra a y eh tenido sueños muy raros con respecto a mi bebe, tal vez solo estoy preocupada porque no se que pasara digo el padre de mi bebe es un demonio, dime que va a pasar con mi hijo o hija, como va a ser. Eso me tiene muy preocupada.  
Callie se queda callada mientras espera que Arizona le diga algo, y dirige la mirada a sus manos.

Mira Calliope, le dice Arizona, la verdad es que si entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero vamos a investigar para saber que es lo que puede pasar, pero lo mas probable es que nada malo va a acurrir, Cole es mitad humano y por eso es diferente. No te preocupes antes de tiempo, que solo vas a estresarte y eso no debe de ser bueno para el beb . Le dice mientras toma su mano para darle un apreton, y en eso Callie voltea y de da una peque a sonrisa.

Tienes razon, eso mismo dijo Cole, no le platique todos mis miedos, solo le pregunte muy superficial, y eso mismo me contesto, ademas de que de verdad esta feliz por el embarazo, ya compro un cuna y varias cosas mas, de hecho mañana vamos a escoger la pintura del cuarto. ya se que es demasiado pronto, pero Cole no se puede contener de la emocion, y creo que es bueno asi puedo disfrutar y olvidarme un poco de mis preocupaciones.

Muy bien Calliope, eso es lo mejor ahora vamos que ya te has de morir del hambre y como tu protectora mi deber es cuidarte a ti y tu bebé .

Una semana después

POV Callie

Estoy en el departamento de Cole, me queda aqui anoche, despues de que me llevo a cenar al restaurant mas exclusivo de la ciudad, y me regalo un collar de brillantes hermoso, de verdad que me consiente mucho, justo ahora estamos desayunando en la cama, el me preparo el desayuno y me lo trajo hasta aqui, junto con unas rosas.

Asi que Callie dime que quieres que sea un niño o niña, yo la verdad estaria encantado con lo que sea, solo quiero que tanto tu como nuestro bebe esten bien, felices y sanos, asi que lo demas no importa. Me dice mientras me toma la mano y me da un peque o beso en los labios. Yo sonrio y le digo que me encantaria tener una ni a, pero que si en un ni o no importara que lo amare de igual manera. Asi continuamos platicando un buen rato acerca de nuestra peque a familia, hasta que se hace tarde y Cole tiene que ir a trabajar; yo como me he tomado un tiempo libre de los estudios, ya que con todo lo que ha pasado necesitaba un poco de tiempo, por eso no tengo prisa de ir a ningun lado. Le digo a Cole que saldre con el y me reunire con Meredith en el bar para ayudarle con las cuentas.

Meredith y yo regresamos a la casa despues de revisar las cuentas del bar y hacer otros pendientes,ya es de tarde asi que Christina esta en la casa, y justo despues de nostras llega lexie, Estamos conversando en la cocina cuando mi celular suena con el tono de Cole, asi que contesto pero lo que escucho en la otra linea me paraliza, Es una voz de hombre que me dice que tienen a Cole y que si no voy al departamento lo van a matar, en el fondo escucho a Cole que me dice que es una trampa y que no vaya, que no los escuche, en eso la linea se corta.

Callie les cuenta a sus hermanas lo que paso, e inmediatamente llaman a Arizona, Callie quiere ir al departamento, pero todas le dicen que por lo menos tienen que ir preparadas ya que puede se que sea la triada, asi que preparan una pocion y deciden que Christina y Arizona de van a transportar primero a departamento para sorprendelos, ya que Christina los puede congelar; y despues de esto apareceran Callie, Lexie y Mer.

Asi que eso es lo que hacen aparecen primero Arizona y Christina, e inmediatamente ven a Cole en el suelo herido, y dos hombre con capas parados al lado de el, asi que los congela inmediatamente, y despues de que no ven a nadie mas, aparecen las demas. Callie se acerca a Cole mientras Lexie les arroja las pócimas a los dos hombres los cuales inmediatamente se queman y quedan solo cenizas de ellos. Sigue vivo, dice Callie, en eso Cole despierta, tranquilo te vamos a sacar de aqui. Lo ayuda levantarse junto con Arizona y Meredith. en eso otro hombre aparece y lanza a Christina hacia al otro lado de la habitacion , dejandola inconciente; y lanza un rayo hacia Mer, Arizona, Callie y Cole. Pero Cole se mueve rapido y se interpone entre ellos, recibiendo el rayo para que no latimara a alguna de las chicas. Callie que trae la otra pocima se la arroja, pero el la destruye antes de que lo toque, y gira e lanza otro rayo hacia Lexie, pero ella logra teletranportarse y evitar el rayo,  
En ese momento Cole se incorpora, y se transforma en su parte demoniaca y lanza un ataque contra el hombre, el cual tambien le lanza un rayo; esten luchando por sobrepasar el uno al otro, cuando Cole les dice que tienen que salir de ahi, que con el poder que los dos estan soltando el lugar va a explotar y destruir todo al rededor.  
Callie le dice que no, que no lo van a dejar ahi, asi que Cole grita de nuevo que se tienen que ir de ahi, que el va a acabar con el , pero que sabe cual es su destino, y que lo importante es que ellas esten bien que tienen un gran destino por cumplir. y luego le dice a Callie que la ama con todo lo que es el, y que gracias a ella conocio la felicidad, que ella lo salvo. Cole dice por ultimas ves , por favor tienen que salir de aqui, si no todos moriremos, por favor saquen a Callie de aqui, en eso Lexie y Arizona se voltean a ver, todas saben que no existe otra opcion, asi que lexie toma a Christina, y Arizona toma a Callie y meredith y se transportan.

Llegan a la casa y Callie inmediatamante dice que tienen que volver, pero la detienen Meredith y Lexie, Arizona esta sanando a Christina la cual comienza a despertarse. Callie sabe que no puede hacer nada, asi que se aleja de sus hermanas y se sienta en el sofa y comienza a llorar, asi pasa una hora cuando Callie dice que tienen que volver y ver que paso, asi que regresan al lugar y ven todo destruido y dos manchas de ceniza en el piso, justo donde hace unos momentos estaban Cole y el otro hombre. Asi que Callie sabe que eso fue el final.

Una semana después

POV Arizona

Callie no ha salido casi de su habitacion y en todo la semana no ha hablado mas de dos palabras con nadie, estoy preocupada pero se que todo esto ha sido muy duro para ella, asi que le eh dado su espacio. Pero hoy tiene una cita, asi que subo para avisarle que hora de irnos al medico, para su consulta con el ginecólogo. Yo la voy a llevar y Christina y lexie nos veran en el hospital, porque ellas estan trabajando.

Callie estas lista?  
En eso abre la puerta y sale, me da una leve sonrisa y dice que esta lista, cierra su cuerta y comienza a caminar.  
Vamos en el auto,, cuando le digo: Callie saber que te quiero y tus hermanas y yo estamos aqui para ti, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte por favor, quieres que platiquemos?

Gracias Arizona, dice Callie volteando a verla, ya se que me eh encerrado en mi mundo, pero necesitaba tiempo, pero ya me siento un poco mejor. creo que si me serviria hablar, te parece si despues de mi consulta vamos al parque y platicamos un poco, la verdad es que te he extra ado.

Claro que si lo que sea que necesites, le dice Arizona, mientras le toma la mano, que tal si primero vamos a que comas algo, la verdad es que me preocupa que no te alimentes bien.

Ya estan en la consulta, cuando el medico le dice a Callie que va a realizar un ultrasonido por lo que le va a poner un poco de gel, y que va a estar un poco frio,. Al sentir el frio del gel, de las manos de Callie sale fuego, inmediatamente Christina congela al medico, por lo que no se da cuenta. Que fue eso? pregunta Lexie, y una muy sorprendida Callie dice que no sabe, y se comienza a asustar y entrar en panico.  
Calliope Le dice Arizona tomando a Callie por los hombros, mirame Calliope, tienes que calmarte, vamos a averiguar que es esto pero primero debemos irnos de aqui, asi que por favor calmate para que el doctor temine y nos podamos ir.  
Callie la escucha y se comienza a tranquilizar.

Arizona lleva a Callie de vuelta a la casa, lexie se regreso con ellas. Entran y Arizona lleva a Callie a que se recueste , mientras Lexie prepara algo de comer.  
Calliope todo va a estar bien, escuchame voy a ir con mis superiores y averiguar si ellos saben algo, de acuerdo, mira Lexie esta en la cocina pos si necesitas algo deacuerdo.  
Arizona estoy asustada y tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor no te tardes, te necesito aqui con migo.  
Callie de verdad no me tardare, descanza un poco, le dice Arizona mientras le da un beso en la frente, y se transporta.

Pasa un rato y Callie junto con Lexie estan la cocina tomando un poco de t . Lexie le dice a Callie, que Meredith y Christina llamaron y que volveran a casa pronto.  
De pronto Arizona aparece, y Callie inmediatamente nota que no tiene buenas noticias.  
Dime Arizona que te dijeron tus superiores, pregunta Callie.  
Mira no estan seguros, por lo que mejor esperamos haber que mas pueden averiguar, y despues vemos de acuerdo, por lo pronto dime como te sientes?  
Noo Arizona quiero saber que te dijeron, por favor. no me mientas ya se por tu cara que no sn buenas noticias, pero necesito saber.  
Callie mira porque mejor no esperamos a que esten seguros, dice lexie, viendo que Callie se esta exaltando.  
No quiero saber que saben, asi que dime Arizona y no me mientas, porque saber que sabre si lo haces.  
En eso llegan las hermanas que faltaban, y dicen que es mejor que le diga todo lo que sabe. Asi que Arizona les cuenta que aparentemente el bebe no es humano, y es totalmante malvado, es por eso que comienza a desarrollar su poderes de demonio y los canaliza a traves de Callie. Callie se levanta y se va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Christina le pregunta que es lo que deben de hacer, y Arizona les dice que es un hechizo para dehacerse de el, ya que de lo contrario matara a Callie, porque no es compatible para que ella lo lleve en gestacion, los superiores le informaron que este demonio es el principe de la triada, es por eso que no esta destinado para Callie, y que una sacerdotiza trata de robarselo y llevarlo ella en el vientre hasta que este listo para nacer. Asi que su unica opcion es destruirlo antes de que eso pase, o de que mate a Callie.

Despues Arizona sube a la habitacion. Callie puedo pasar?  
Si Arizona, le dice Callie que obviamente ha estado llorado; entonces ella entra a la habitacion y se sienta en la cama a los pies de Callie.  
Arizona ya se que tenemos que hablar de todo esto, pero hoy me siento muy cansada, asi que lo podemos dejar para ma ana. Por hoy solo me puedes abrazar hasta que me duerma, por favor. Solo tu me haces sentir segura,  
Arizona no dice nada, solo de recuesta junto a ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, y le da un beso en la cabeza. y asi se quedan dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Callie despierta todavia abrazada con Arizona. Buenos días, como te sientes Calliope?  
Buens dias Arizona, gracias por quedarte conmigo, la verdad es que te necesitaba, gracias.  
Calliope sabes que estaré para ti siempre, no me agradezcas y mejor dime como te sientes.  
Me siento confundida y no se que pensar, mira hace unas semanas tenia un novio , mi embarazo iva bien, y el dia de hoy no se que tengo. Mira desde el principio me senti rara con este embarazo , es mas no se como explicarlo, asi que la verdad esperaba que algo asi pasara, sabes mi pesadillas eran sobre esto, so aba que me moria antes de dar a luz, y sentia todo este mal, odio y sentimientos de ira dentro de mi, que era como una experiencia fuera de mi cuerpo, creo que ahora se porque. Dime arizona que mas te dijeron tus superiores de mi caso.  
Arizona duda un poco, pero ayeer despues de platicarlo son sus hermanas, llegaron a la conclusion que Callie tenia que saber toda la verdad, asi que ella le cuenta todo; y que el hechizo se tiene que realizar lo antes posible.

Despues de conversar con sus hermanas, Callie llega a la conclusion de que el hechizo de realice ese mismo dia, y como sus hermanas ya habian preparado todo lo que ivan a necesitar, ya estan listas.  
Asi que realizan el hechizo ese mismo dia, despues de que terminan, Callie siente paz, y solo le rectifica que hizo lo correcto, ese embarazo no era para ella, no era su bebe, asi que puede estar tranquila.  
Esa noche Callie esta recostada, y se pone a pensar que todo lo que le paso, ahora parece una vida que no era de ella, siente que lo que vivio era una historia que alguien le contó, no que la vivio ella misma. Se pone a recordar a Cole y sabe que a pesar de que lo quizo mucho y amo en algun momento, no era su destino estar con el, despues de esto por primera vez se queda dormida con la esperanza de un nuevo dia.

1 mes despues

Callie cada dia se veía mejor, este mes le ha servido para pensar y concentrarse en sanar. Ella lo que quiere es dejar todo en el pasado y superarlo. por lo que ha visto a un tipo psicólogo de los angeles guardianes, decidio esto porque su situación no era de lo mas común como para platicar con un mortal.  
Y la verdad es que le ha ayudado mucho, y no solo el, sus hermanas han sido un gran apoyo; pero sobre todo Arizona, en el ultimo mes las dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntas, lo cual ha hecho que Callie de verdad vea que sus sentimientos hacia Arizona son verdaderos y no los puede negar; pero quiere dejar haber que pasa con el tiempo y preocuparse mejor en dejar todo lo malo atrás.

Las 4 hermanas siguen combatiendo el mal, pero ahora mas unidas que nunca, y salen juntas mas seguido para relajarse, van al cine, a spa, que es lo que mas les gusta, y bueno cualquier cosa que se les antoje, cada vez que pueden.

Esta tarde Callie llevara a Arizona al cine, se estrena una película de miedo que ella quiere ver y claro que su primera opción para invitar fue Arizona, y ella encantada acepto.

Calliope de verdad me parece increíble que esta película te asuste, primero que nada tu querias verla y segundo has visto cosas peores; le dice Arizona mientras se rie un poco de Callie, la cual solo abraza mas fuerte a Arizona y esconde su cara en el cuello de ella. Arizona la abraza de igual manera y le dice que ella la protejera,

Después de la película las dos deciden pasar a comer un helado, la verdad es que ninguna quiere que el dia termine, se sienten tan comodas una con la otra que el tiempo de les pasa volando.

2 meses despues

En estos meses Callie y Arizona parecen inseparables, y Callie ya esta mucho mejor parece haber superado todo. Ellas siguen con sus vidas normales, o tan normales como puede ser al ser ellas las elegidas.

POV Callie

Esta noche estamos todas en el bar de Meredith, ya que esta tocando una banda que nos encanta, Christina esta bailando con su novio Owen, Meredith esta ayudando a servir los tragos ya que el bar esta repleto; y Lexie esta platicando con uno de sus compañeros del hospital, creo su nombre es Mark. Asi que eso me deja a mi sentada escuchando la música y con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Ultimante todos mis pensamientos son si debería hablar con Arizona de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya se que siempre lo eh tenido, pero estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ella, y de que es el amor de mi vida. Me da miedo decirle porque no se como va a reaccionar, probablemente me diga que ella solo me quiere como amiga y después las cosas se van a poner raras entre nosotras. ugggggg no se que hacer, pero necesito decirle, porque cada ves que la veo lo que quiero es besarla. En eso esto perdida en mi mundo cuando alguien se me acerca por detrás y me dice Hola Calliope, que tal esta el grupo.

Arizona hola, pensé que ya no venias.

Si lo siento me tarde porque estaba con mis superiores en una reunión, y decirles que me tenia que ir porque venia al bar con mis protegidas, no se escucha muy bien, verdad. Dice Arizona mientras se rie y pide una copa de vino.

Me rió, y continuamos con nuestra platica, asi pasa un rato, cuando de repente alguien me toca el hombro, volteo y es un mujer pelirroja, muy bonita por cierto (pero nadie como Arizona), me dice hola soy rebeca y mira la verdad te he estado observando desde hace un rato, y solo quería decirte que creo que eres muy hermosa y saber si tal vez te interesa que te invite un trago y platicar o tal vez quieras bailar.

Me quedo solo viendo mientras ella habla, cuando termina veo de reojo a Arizona , la cual de ha volteado y parece muy concentrada en su copa. Asi que le digo a rebeca que me alaga y que ella es muy bonita también, pero que lamentablemente tengo que decirle que no, pero muchas gracias, asi se aleja ella no sin antes decirme que si cambio de opinión la busque.

Cuando volteo Arizona me dice: porque no aceptaste su invitación, ella esta muy bonita, Callie debes de darte otra oportunidad en el amor,

Arizona tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación o la de alguien mas, porque ya estoy interesada en alguien.

A lo que Arizona voltea, y pregunta de verdad?, porque no me habias contado nada, quien es dime?

Mmmm no se si decirte, mira la verdad es que estoy asustada de que esta persona no sienta lo mismo por mi, por eso no le eh dicho a nadie

Vamos Calliope, quien es dime, de verdad no creo que alguien no se interese por ti, tu eres increíble.

Con eso Callie mira fijamente a Arizona y le dice, eres tu Arizona, siempre has sido tu.

Arizona la mira y se acerca a ella, sus labios casi tocándose, y Arizona la mira a los ojos para ver si existe duda, y cuando no la ve, cierra el espacio entre ellas, y la besa. Callie reacciona besándola con todo lo que tiene y sus brazos rodean la cintura de Arizona, mientras que Arizona toma con sus manos la cara de Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie y Arizona se separaron después de un minutos, por la falta de aire. Calliope eso fue maravilloso, pero de verdad esto es real. pregunta Arizona, sin separarse demasiado de Callie.

Arizona yo me estoy enamorando de ti, creo que desde la primera ves que te vi supe que serias muy espacial para mi, digo eres tan hermosa, y además de eso eres valiente, cariñosa, alegre, eres tantas cosas que creo que eres perfecta, eres mi ángel Arizona. Que te parece si regresamos a la casa y seguimos hablando un poco mas sobre esto, si?

Arizona le da un breve beso en la boca y lo toma la mano y dice, si vamonos Calliope.

Ya en la casa, las dos se sientan en el sofá con una taza cada una. Asi que.. comienza a decir Callie, mira Arizona desde hace algún tiempo he comenzado a sentir cosas por ti, al principio creo que no sabia que me estaba pasando pero una vez que puede pensar con claridad me di cuenta de que quiero estar contigo, quiero intentar y ver lo que podemos llegar a ser. Entonces lo que te pregunto es si me darías una oportunidad.

Arizona esta tan feliz de escuchar lo que Callie dice, en sus sueños siempre esperaba escuchar esas palabras, pero a la vez también tiene miedo de que solo sea una confusión de ella, de que tal vez callie esta tratando de superar todo lo que paso con Cole que la vea como una distracción o alguna forma para sentirse mejor. Voltea y mira a Callie a los ojos y le dice, mira Calliope quiero que estés segura de lo que dices, no hace mucho tiempo pasaste por cosas muy duras, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para ti, y estes confundida. Yo te quiero Callie, y no solo como amiga, pero no quiero ser un pasatiempo, si de verdad quieres estar con migo, quiero que sea en serio, que no tengas dudas, porque yo no las tengo, y si lo haces yo james te dejare ir. Le dice mientras sale un lagrima de sus ojos.

Callie con su mano limpia sus lagrimas y deja su mano en la cara, le sonríe y dice. Mi ángel entiendo tus dudas hacia mi, pero déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, nunca he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida como lo estoy de ti. Por favor dame una oportunidad y de verdad que no te defraudare, haré lo que sea para que veas que estoy en esto 100 porciento.

Arizona se acerca y besa a Callie,, las dos se pierden en el beso lleno de amor y esperanza. Asi continúan por varios besos mas, cuando se separan Arizona le dice, Callie yo te a... se detiene porque sabe que es demasiado pronto para decirle que la ame, en lugar de eso solo dice, Callie por favor no me rompas el corazón, tu eres tan importante para mi.

Callie le dice mientras se acerca para besarla de nuevo, nunca te hare daño Arizona, y con eso un nuevo beso apasionado comienza.

Tres semanas después

Estas semanas han pasado muy rápido, piensa Callie mientras esta en la sala con la televisión encendida, eh pasado tanto tiempo con Arizona solo conociendonos mas y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y aun asi siento que no tengo suficiente , parece que nunca me quiero separar de ella. Arizona es maravillosa, me divierto tanto con ella, me hace sentir que puedo lograr todo, que estoy en la cima del mundo; de verdad nunca sentí esto por nadie, lo digo en serio ni siquiera por Cole, no se como pude vivir sin estar con ella antes. Creo que, no correcion estoy segura, que estoy totalmente y perdidamente enamorada de Arizona Robbins.

Solo en pensar en ella me trae una sonrisa al rosto, y siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, ahh ya quiero verla. En estas 3 semanas hemos salido en 4 citas formales, pero pasamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntas. Cuando le conté a mis hermanas ninguna se sorprendió, al contrario dijeron que ya era tiempo, que siempre notaron como nos veíamos las dos, o como nos entusiasmamos cada ves que hablábamos de la otra. Asi que fue grandioso que mis hermanas me apoyaran y se alegraran por mi, incluso me han dejado la casa para mi solo en una de mis citas, en a cual le prepare la cena a Arizona y después vimos una película en la sala, fue maravillosa esa noche , bueno todo el tiempo lo es con ella a mi lado.

De repente aparece mi ángel, y me dice con una sonrisa Hola calliope, porque estas tan pensativa, eh?

Se acerca y se sienta al lada mio, me da un beso en los labios, el cual yo profundizo, hasta quedarnos sin aire. mmm Hola mi ángel, te extrañaba, que bueno que ya estas aquí. Le digo con una sonrisa, a la cual ella toma mi mano entre las suyas y me regala la sonrisa mas hermosa.

Yo también te extrañe calliope, pero lo bueno es ya estoy aquí, dice Arizona mientras la ve con tanto amor en sus ojos. Callie hace unos días que te eh querido hablar de algo, mira la verdad es que no se si es muy pronto, pero necesito hacerlo y bueno no se como vas a reaccionar, pero.

En eso Callie la besa y le dice Arizona, me puedes decir lo que sea, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, solo dilo.

Bueno esta bien, mira Callie estas semanas contigo han sido perfectas, y parece que siempre quiero estar contigo, y .. solo lo dire, Calliope, no quiero que salgas con nadie mas, yo quiero que seas mía, se que suena un poco egoísta o posesivo, pero eso es lo que siento, asi que Callie me harias el honor de ser mi novia.

Mi ángel, claro que quiero ser tu novia, en realidad ya me sentía como tu novia, y por supuesto que soy solo tuya, y tu eres solo mía. Las dos se abrazan y comienzan a besarse. Asi están un buen tiempo, hasta que las cosas comienzan a subir de temperatura, y Callie se separa y dice, Arizona llévame a la habitación, me muero por estar contigo, te necesito y no puedo esperar.

Arizona la mira y dice, estas segura hermosa, no quiero apresurarte, aunque me muera por hacerte mia, yo esperare por ti, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Callie se levanta y tome de la mano a Arizona, vamos mi ángel estoy mas que lista y creo que ya esperamos lo suficiente. Las dos se van rumbo a la habitación, caminando como pueden sin separarse y dando unos besos muy apasionados y comenzando a tratar de quitarse la ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

_De verdad que es muy difícil escribir una historia, ahora entiendo a los escritores, se que esta no es una gran historia y yo no soy escritora mucho menos. pero simplemente tenia esta idea en la cabeza y me parecio interesante, claro que con una buena escritora esta historia seria mejor. Pero por lo pronto aquí le dejo este pequeño capitulo. Amo a Calzona y las quiero siempre juntas y felices ( me tiene muy mal la historia en Greys)._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Callie abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada de lado y que por detrás la abrazaba Arizona. "Buenas dias hermosa, que tal dormiste" le pregunta Arizona mientras besa tiernamente su cuello y hombro.

Callie con una sorisa se voltea y besa los labios se Arizona por unos minutos, "dormi muy bien, como nunca de verdad. Arizona eres maravillosa, anoche y esta mañana , antes de que nos quedaramos dormidas, fue mágico, me hiciste sentir tantas cosas, yo nunca me había sentido asi, gracias mi angel".

"Calliope para mi también fue mágico, perfecto, fue todo lo que siempre había esparado y mas. Yo te amo, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, y se que esto te puede asustar, pero tenia que decírtelo, yo se que no estas lista para decírmelo tu también pero no importa yo esperare, solo que quería que supieras que Te Amo Calliope".

"Me amas" pregunta Callie, que se ha quedado paralizada al escuchar esas palabras.

Arizona con una gran sonrisa le dice "Si yo te amo, mi vida. te amo, te amo"

Callie que ha comezado a llorar, se acerca y la abraza,. "No sabes que feliz me hace escucharlo, y quiero decirte que yo también te amo, Te Amo con todo mi corazón Arizona". Al escuchar esto Arizona se acerca y se comienzan a besar y otras rondas de apasionado amor.

Después de un tiempo y de una ducha juntas, las dos bajan a la cocina para comer algo y recuperar algo de energía. Ahí se encuentran Christina y Meredith. "Hermanita pensamos que Arizona aquí te había matado de placer o algo asi, de verdad esos ruidos que salían de tu habitación hace rato, ya casi llamamos a la policía" dice una Christina que casi no aguanta la risa. A lo cual también Meredith suelta una carcajada.

Callie y Arizona se ponen rojas, y solo se voltean a ver con cara de trágame tierra. "Ahh que graciosa eres Chris, de verdad como si tu nunca hubieras hecho lo mismo con Owen , o como si nunca nos has dado un espectáculo cuando hemos llegado tarde a casa y tu y tu novio están en la sala" comenta Callie una ves que se recupera del shock inicial de que las escucharon.

Asi continúan platicando todas y comiendo el almuerzo. "Arizona antes de que lo olvide, quería preguntarte si vendrás mañana al club, tenemos esta nueva agrupación que va a ir a tocar y dicen que es muy buena, quisiera que todas estuviéramos ahí, Lexi ya cambio su guardia para poder estar ahí, asi que solo faltas tu"

"Lo intentare, pero mañana tengo un compromiso con los superiores, bueno y no se a que hora terminare, lo siento"

"Oh Arizona eso quiere decir que mañana no te veré" le pregunta Callie

"No lo se hermosa, sabes que lo intentare, porque te extraño cada minuto que no estoy contigo, pero probablemente no te pueda ver. Asi que a menos que ocurra una emergencia de demonios o algo asi, yo creo que no te vere mañana" Arizona besa el puchero que Callie ha puesto después de escuchar estas palabras.

"Bueno recuerden que en la tarde tenemos entrenamiento, asi que espero que no lleguen tarde Meredith y Christina, espero que esta vez si vengan preparadas con la ropa adecuada ehh." Les dice Arizona después de cambiar el tema al ver que ya terminaron su comida las dos hermanas.

"Claro no te preocupes, pero veamos haber si logras hacer que Callie llegue a tiempo también, porque ahora que son novias espero que no seas mas blanda con ella, eh" comenta Meredith con una picardía y voltea a señalar a Callie, que sabe que solo lo dice de broma.

Arizona de ríe y toma la mano de Callie, " claro que no, y no te preocupes que de Calliope me encargo yo, y se llega tarde le espera un castigo que yo misma le impondré" en eso voltea le guiña el ojo a Callie.

Cuando todas terminan el almuerzo cada quien se va a realizar sus ocupaciones, y Callie junto con Arizona deciden ir al centro comercial ya que la semana entrante es el cumpleaños de Lexi y van a buscarle un regalo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Callie y Arizona llevaban ya unos cuantos meses juntas, y nunca habian estado mas felices, incluso Arizona se muere de ganas de pedirle a Callie que vivan juntas ( que no va a ser mucho de diferencia ya que ultimamente no han pasado ninguna noche separadas). Y aunque Arizona sabe que Callie es el amor de su vida y que siempre quiere estar con ella. No sabe o mas bien no es logico para ella pedirle que vivan juntas cuando ella no tiene una casa propiamente a la cual llevarse a su amada a vivir, ademas de que no seria algo sensato ya que si se van de la casa las hermanas quedarian un poco desprotegidas.

Asi que Arizona ahora se encuentra en el baño practicando que decirle a Callie, y con sus nervios al 1000.

pOV Arizona

" Calliope tu eres el amor de mi vida y desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que no queria volver a pasar ningun momento sin ti, que quiero que seas mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas y formar un hogar con tigo. Por eso quiero pedirte que"

En eso tocan la puerta

"Arizona estas alli, ya tienes un buen rato dentro ¿Estas bien cariño?" Le pregunta Callie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"si callie estoy bien, ya salgo ok" le responde Arizona. Pensando que ojala que no haya escuchado nada de lo que estaba practicando frente al espejo.

" Tranquila Arizona, todo va a salir bien. Callie te ama y tu a ella todo va a salir bien" se dice una nerviosisima Arizona a si misma para calmar los nervios.

POV Callie

Estos meses que eh pasado junto a mi bella y amada Arizona han sido los mas felices de toda mi vida, no se como explicar lo grande que es mi amor por ella, definitivamente ella es mi alma gemela, yo naci para amarla. Jajaja sueno tan cursi que hasta me doy yo sola risa, pero no lo puedo evitar. Por cierto mi amor ya se tardo muchisimo en el baño y lo mas raro es que puso el seguro algo que nunca hacemos nosotras, voy a ver que le pasa. Porque ultimamente ha estado algo distante y eso llega a preocuparme.

POV Arizona

Salgo del baño y lo primero que veo es a mi Calliope recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta esperándome.

" Calliope que pasa te urgia que saliera o que " le digo en tono de broma para despejar sospechas. Aunque por su expresion de la cara veo que esta preocupada por mi comportamiento, y no la culpo porque estos ultimos dias eh estado algo rara o distanciada, pero es solo porque he estado planeando como decirle todos esto y tambien queria hacerlo de una forma romantica y me he estado matando pensando en una forma.

"Arizona que esta pasando, quiero una explicacion ya mismo." Dice Callie con una cara de pocos amigos.

Arizona le responde " no se de que hablas corazon"

" no me vengas con eso, sabes bien de que hablo. En los ultimos dias te has comportado extrañamente, y quiero saber que pasa ahora mismo. Dime es acaso que hice algo que te molestara o acaso ya no me amas, quieres estar con alguien mas y no encuentras como terminar con migo? Es eso dime. Callie ya con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunta.

A Arizona se le rompe el corazon solo de ver que por su comportamiento ha lastimado a su amada. Se acerca a ella y la abraza tan fuerte como puede, no dejando que la aparte. " tranquila amor, no llores mas, te prometo que no es nada de lo que piensas, no es nada malo de verdad. Perdoname por hacerte creer otra cosa, no llores mas bonita por favor" le dice mientras le besa la frente.

"Dime entonces que es, porque no entiendo. Dime la verdad y solo la verdad ahora mismo" le dice Callie mientras se aleja de Arizona y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

"ugggg esta bien Calliope" dice arizona mientras se acerca y se sienta al lado de su amada. " Mira, nose ni como empezar" dice mientras toma la mano de Callie entre las suyas y la mira directo a los ojos. " Calliope desde el primer momento que te vi me flechaste, y cuando te empece a conocer me enamore perdidamente de ti y no solo eso si no que encontre mi alma gemela en ti. Yo quiero pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas y formar una familia, quiero que tu seas mi todo, mi universo y quiero ser lo mismo para ti. Por eso te queria pedir que oficialmente vivieramos juntas; pero me di cuenta que quiero mas que eso. Quiero un compromiso, por eso" en eso Arizona se arrodills en frete de Callie todavia con su mano entre las suyas y saca una pequeña caja . " amor te casarias con migo?". Y abre la caja para dejar ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

POV Callie

Me queda callada, estoy como en shock, no lo puedo creer. El amor de mi vida me esta pidiendo matrimonio, esto no me lo esperaba pero a la vez lo ansiaba tanto. Ya estoy llorando de la emocion; y aun no he podido contestar porque no me salen las palabras, volteo a ver a Arizona y la noto que comienza a preocuparse; asi que traton de componerme para responderle. Me bajo de la cama y me hinco al lado de ella y con una sonrisa le digo " siiiiii claro que me quiero casar con tigo". Nos abrazamos y besamos demostrandonos todo el amor que hay entre nosotras.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que nos comprometimos. Y tanto Arizona como yo, no queriamos esperar mucho para casarnos por lo que dentro de poco sera nuestra boda, va a ser sencilla y solo nuentras personas mas cercanas asistiran, tambien va a ser aqui en la casa ( en el jardin), y todo va salindo como lo planemos. Solo tenemos un pequeño conflicto o mas bien diferentes punto de vista.

"Arizona te amo, pero por mas que discutismos sobre esto no llegamos a ningun acuerdo. De verdad no entiendo porque no quieres que busquemos un lugar para vivir solo nosotras dos despues de la boda"

"Calliope ya te explique si nps vamos de aqui ustedes quedarian vulnerables a los ataques de los demonios y tu viviendo lejos podria traer grandes consecuencias. Es mejor que nos quedemos con tus hermanas".

" mmmm noo eso no es pretexto, sabes bien que si vivieramos en nuestra propia casa en caso de que se necesitara tu me podria orbitar o mis hermanas vendrian por mi, alguna forma encontrariamos; vamos ya se que soy la primera que se quiere salir de la casa pero todas sabiamos que no ibamos a vivir juntas para siempre. Arizona quiero iniciar esta nueva etapa con tigo en nuestra propia casa, por favor amor" dicr Callie mientras le pone unos obos tiernos para tratar de convencerla. " di que si, y te prometo que haria lo que sea para agradecerte" le dice en un tono sexy, mientras se acerca y comienza a besar el cuello de Arizona.

" mmmm Calliope eso se siente tan bien" se lo que hace y que lo hace para convencerme; pero no puedo resistirme. "pero aun asi cariño, no cambiare de opinion" le digo mientras volteo para besarla.

Callie le niega el beso y con cara de reproche le dice " mmm esta bien si tu no cedes y tratas de entender mi punto de vista, te esperan unas noches muy frias y tristes sin mis demostraciones de amor" con eso callie se da la vuelta y deja a una Arizona perpleja mientras la ve partir.

POV Arizona

Han pasado unos dias y despues de tanto buscar una solucion para nuestro pequeño problema, por fin encontre una solucion que espero nos haga feliz a las dos y acabamos por fin con esta racha de abstinencia que Callie ha impuesto; porque siendo sincera no creo que aguente otro dia mas ( no me pueden culpar Calliope es hermosa y demasido sexy. Y ella lo sabe y lo aprovecha para hacerme sufrir).

Hoy le eh preparado una cena romantica, con velas alrededor. Aproveche que sus hermanas noa dejaron la casa solo para nosotras, espero que le guste mi sorpresa. "Calliope bebe puedes bajar por favor" le digo desde abajo de la escalera. Inmediatamente escucho que se acerca.

Callie llega hasta donde la espera Arizona y se lleva una sorpresa al ver lo que ha preparado ella. " Oh cariño todo se ve hermoso pero que es todo esto, cual es la ocasion?"

"Esto es porque te amo y queria pasar una velada linda solo tu y yo, asi que tus hermanas no estan y podemos disfrutar de esta tranquilidas; pero ven sientate que la cena espera", las dos se acercan y besan con ternura y Arizona ayuda a sentarse a Callie y despues ella toma asiento a su lado.

La cena fue todo un exito y ahora las dos se encuentran acorrucadas en el sillon frente a la chimena. Arizona entonces rompe el silencio " amor te tengo una sorpresa mas, yo se que tenemos opiniones diferentes acerca de el lugar donde deberiamos vivir, pero creo que encontre una solucion la cual nos da a ambas cosas que queriamos"

"De verdad Arizona? Dime cual es" pregunta una Callie emocionada e intrigada por tal solucion.

"Mira Callie durante varios años yo he sido fanatica de las antiguadades y como angel guardian he podido juntar algunas cosas que hoy tienen un buen precio, asi que vendi algunas cosas ( no todas, no fue necesario) y con ese nos compre la casa de al lado. Es la solucion perfecta, asi estaremos cercas de tus hermanas pero a la vez tendremos nuestra propia casa y privacidad; que te parece te gusta la sorpresa?" y antes de que Callie pueda responder Arizona continua hablando (por los nervios obviamente), "además de que deje algo de dinero para poder comprar algunos muebles y decorarla juntas para hacer de esa casa un hogar, dime amor que piensas, espero que si te agrade la idea".

"Agradarme? Arizona me encanta!, es genial. Gracias Arizona es perfecta. Te amo gracias por siempre tratar de hacerme feliz, eres maravillosa" con eso Callie besa a Arizona demostrandole cuanto la ama. Cuando se separan Arizona le pregunta si quiere ir a ver su nueva casa; a lo que Callie responde que si muy emocionada. Con eso se van las dos a ver su nueva casa, muy enamoradas y mas felices que nunca.


End file.
